militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
402nd Fighter-Day Group
|type= |role=Day Fighter |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles=CBI Theater of World War II |decorations= }} The 402d Fighter-Day Group is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with Tactical Air Command, being inactivated at Greenville Air Force Base, Mississippi on 8 February 1957. History World War II The 402d Bombardment Group was activated in China and assigned to Fourteenth Air Force in early 1943. Programmed for North American B-25 Mitchell medium bombers, however no aircraft or squadrons were assigned and its headquarters apparently was never fully manned. The unit was disbanded a few months later.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 286-287 The 402d Fighter Group was first activated by I Fighter Command in October 1943 at Westover Field, Massachusetts, with the 538th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 539th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron and 540th Fighter Squadrons assigned.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 644-645Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 645-646Maurer, ''Combat Squadrons, p. 646 Less than two weeks later, the group moved to Seymour Johnson Field, North Carolina. At Seymour Johnson, the 538th and 539th Squadrons were reassigned to the 326th Fighter Group, which transferred two of its squadrons to the 402d.Maurer, ''Combat Units, p. 208 Cold War The two World War II groups were reconstituted and consolidated as the 402d Fighter-Day Group and assigned to Tactical Air Command. Planned as an F-100 Super Sabre group, however decision was made to keep Greenville AFB as an Air Training Command base. As a result no aircraft were assigned and the unit was inactivated in 1957. Lineage ; 402d Bombardment Group * Constituted as the 402d Bombardment Group (Medium) on 20 April 1943 : Activated on 19 May 1943 : Disbanded on 31 July 1943 * Reconstituted and consolidated with the 402d Fighter Group on 3 October 1956 ; 402d Fighter-Day Group * Constituted as the 402d Fighter Group on 24 September 1943 : Activated on 1 October 1943 : Disbanded on 10 April 1944. * Reconstituted as the 402d Fighter-Day Group on 4 October 1956 : Activated on 15 October 1956 : Inactivated on 8 February 1957 Assignments * Fourteenth Air Force, 19 May – 31 July 1943 * I Fighter Command, 1 October 1943 – 10 April 1944 (attached to New York Fighter Wing until 13 October 1943) * Tactical Air Command, 15 October 1956 – 8 February 1957 Components * 320th Fighter (later Fighter-Day) Squadron: 25 November 1943 – 10 April 1944; 15 October 1956 – 8 February 1957 * 442d Fighter (later Fighter-Day) Squadron: 25 November 1943 – 10 April 1944; 15 October 1956 – 8 February 1957 * 452d Fighter Squadron: 1 October 1943 – 10 April 1944 * 538th Fighter Squadron: 1 October – 25 November 1943 * 539th Fighter Squadron: 1 October – 25 November 1943 * 540th Fighter (later Fighter-Day) Squadron: 1 October 1943 – 10 April 1944; 15 October 1956 – 8 February 1957 Stations * Kunming Airport, China, 19 May – 31 July 1943 * Westover Field, Massachusetts, 1 October 1943 * Seymour Johnson Field, North Carolina, c. 13 October 1943 * Bluethenthal Field, North Carolina, c. 9 December 1943 * Bradley Field, Connecticut, c. 11 February – 10 April 1944 * Greenville Air Force Base, Mississippi, 15 October 1956 – 8 February 1957 Aircraft * P-47 Thunderbolt, 1943–1944 References Notes Bibliography * * Category:Fighter groups of the United States Air Force Category:Military units and formations established in 1956